North Korea
Im Young Mi is a character representing North Korea. About The Democratic People's Republic of Korea, or DPRK for short, is a country located in East Asia, in the northern half of the Korean Peninsula. Pyongyang is it's largest city by land area and population. The KDZ serves as a boundary between this country and South Korea. The Tumen River and Amnok river forms the international border between NK and China, also a small section of the Tumen River is located along the Russian Federation's border, which is the international border between Russia and NK. In the late 19th to the early 20th century, the Korean Peninsula was governed by the Korean Empire, until in 1910 when it was annexed by the Japanese Empire. Following Japan's surrender at WWII's end, the Japanese rule came to a stop. In 1945, the Korean Peninsula was divided into two occupied zones, in which the northern half was occupied by the Soviet Union, and the southern by the USA. a United Nations election that was held in 1948 led to the making of seperate Korean goverments for two occupation zones, DPRK in the North and the Republic of Korea (SK) in the South. North and South Korea wanted to claim sovereignty over the whole Korean Peninsula, which leads in 1950 to the start of the Korean War. In 1953, an armistice committed both countries to a cease-fire, but the two still remain at war because a formal peace treaty was never signed. Both of the states were accepted into United Nations in 1991. North Korea is a single party under a united front which was led by KWP, or the Korean Worker's Party. The government follows the Juche ideology of self-reliance, which was initiated by North Korea's first president, Kim Il-sung. After his death, he was declared North Korea's Eternal President. The Juche self-reliance became the state's official ideology, which replaces Marxism Lenanism, when the country adopted a new constitution in 1972. Because of the dissolution with the Soviet Union on December 1991, North Korea had lost a strategic ally and major trading partner. Mixed in with the series of disasters, this event lead to the North Korea famine, which lasted from the year 1994 to 1998. About 800,00 to 3,500,000 people died throughout the famine. North Korea's leader Kim Jong-Il apoted Songun, otherwise "military-first" policy in order to make the country stronger and the government. In 2009, references to Communism were removed from Korea's constitution and legal documents altogether. KPA (WIP) The KPA was formed in the late 1940s and outnumbered and outgunned ROKA, (Republic of Korea Army) on the outbreak of their war between eachother (The Korean War) in June 1950. North Korean ground forces formations that have fought in the Korean War included the II and V Corps. (WIP) Headcanons (WIP GODDAMN) *- Her weapon, an axe, is a reference to the 1976 North Korea axe murder incident. As of the incident, two US Army officers were murdered by North Korean soldiers on August 18 in the Joint Security Area in the Korean Demilitarized Zone. GODDAMN YOU PEOPLE I'VE RESEARCHED HER PARTIALLY, I'M STILL TRYING TO GET HER FUCKING LOOK RIGHT SO STOP JAMMING HATE MESSAGES ONTO THIS PAGE. GODDAMN... HER OLD LOOK WAS ALL IN THE FUCKING PAST OKAY? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU GUYS HAVE TO YAK ABOUT ALL OVER OCS, HOLY SHIT. Category:Teenagers Category:Asian Countries